Van Damme
by beatlesmad
Summary: This tells of the relationship between Capheus and Silas Kabaka. Jela also gets the opportunity to meet the crimelord and learns to his surprise he is not all that bad.
1. Chapter 1

Capheus was happy today. Sitting down now with his mother having breakfast she looked good and more to the point, healthy. It has been a long haul for the both of them. His conscience, forever battling right versus wrong, ultimately sided with whatever it takes to get his mother better. Most recently, he was lucky that his mother never questioned where the medicine he gave came from. He wanted to keep from her that the medicine he got was the direct result of his work with his newest employer, Silas Kabaka, the noted crimelord.

In spite of his notoriety he treated Capheus well and even went so far as to entrust him with his daughter. After already having proved himself, and seeing he was not one to fire a gun, Silas made him official caretaker of 'The Light of His Life' as he often called her. Whether this caused any animosity within, Capheus did not pay attention. All he cared about was medicines for his mother which he was gifted; lots of it ever since he saved Silas's life and that of his daughter's. So after all of this, Capheus was more than willing to turn a blind eye to his business dealings.

Later in the morning he was to take his mother to see a doctor that Silas had arranged for her to see. Her last visit was too long ago. Doctors were expensive and too far away. Capheus was grateful for his kindness and for the sake of his mother accepted it.

"You are a good son, " his mother was now saying.

He smiled. "You are my mother," he answered simply. "Come," he told her. "finish your breakfast and get ready. You have a doctor to see. Jela will be here shortly. We are both taking you."

His mother nodded and continued eating. In only took her a few minutes to finish up and when she did she got up and put the dishes in the sink. She began to roll her sleeves up and moved a hand to turn on the facet when Capheus touched her arm. He looked at her.

"No," he told her. "You have to get ready."

His mother turned her head to face him. "Very well," she answered She pulled back her hand and walked away from the sink and out of the kitchen. She went into her room and closed the door.

"Thank you," he said to her as she was walking away.

Now all he had to do is wait for Jela. Jela. At the thought of his friend he smiled. The two had been friends for many years now. With the business of Van Damn it only made sense that the two be in it together. They have been close since boyhood, attending the same schools, living in the same neighborhood. As young adults they did not stray far from the place they knew and managed, together, to get odd jobs here and there to help their families. Jela, over the years grew to love Capheus's mother like his own and devoted himself to her just as much as her own son did.

Capheus was now standing by the door facing his mother's room. Jela should be knocking the door any time now. Capheus looked at his watch. They had some time but could not be late. His mother was still in her bedroom and the whole house seemed usually quiet. Finally there was a knock on the door. He opened it with a sigh of relief at his arrival and let him in.

"Where is your mother?," he asked.

"Still in her bedroom. She is still getting ready. I hope she is done soon." Closing the door behind Jela he motioned him to the kitchen table where they each took a seat to wait. Jela smiled.

"She is trying to look pretty for me. The ladies always take their time for me." At that Capheus smiled back.

"Trust you to be so smooth. But this is my mother. Show some respect." Playfully he gave his friend a nudge to his shoulder and the two began to laugh in unison. Even in the darkest of times he knew how to lighten the mood. Even now, with his mother appearing better the stress of his worry for her still showed. He appreciated Jela's effort to lighten the moment; at least for a little while.

"Van Damn is doing well.," he now was saying. " all those customers. We may have to buy a second bus."

Capheus smiled.

"Yes," he agreed. "We have been very lucky, you and I."

"Because you are Van Damme, Van Damme," Jela explained. He smiled again, a big smile, liking how that sounded.

Capheus looked at his watch. Why was his mother not yet ready? He got up from the chair and headed started heading toward his mother's bedroom, motioning to Jela that was what he was going to do. As he started walking in that direction there was a knock on the door. Puzzled he looked at his friend inquiringly.

"I have no idea who that could be," Jela answered to his look.

Capheus turned around and walked to the door. After unlocking he reached for the the knob and turned it. He opened the door and he looked into the face of Silas Kabaka.

Before he had a chance to react Silas extended his arm to shake Capheus's hand and pull him forward to give him warm embrace.

"Ah, Van Damme," he was saying now with a smile. "It is a good day, indeed."

Capheus moved to let him in and close the door behind him. As Silas moved closer in he turned his head and saw a fearful Jela sitting at the table. He walked over to him extending his hand.

"No, no," he was telling him. "It is a good day. Van Damme is a good man. I am forever in his debt. You are his good, close friend, yes?," When Jela nodded a yes he went on. " No, no. You mustn't fear me. I will take care of you. Because you are Van Damme's family. Van Damme's family is my family. I always take care of family."

Jela extended his hand to meet Silas's. Still looking shocked he shook his hand, gulping afterward, words failing to leave his mouth. Capheus, who had now moved away from the door stood behind him. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't mind Jela, Sir," he was saying. "He is not used to celebrity."

Silas turned to face him and smile

"We are waiting for my mother. She is to see the doctor this morning," Capheus now told him

"No, no, " Silas corrected him. Your friend will take your mother. He will tell you how things turned out. You must come with me.,"

"But she is my mother," Capheus repeated. "Please,"

"I give you my word she will be alright.," Silas assured him. When he saw the look of worry come across his face he went on, "She will be fine. I have men to guard you to keep you safe, just in case, yes?"

Capheus sighed. "You let me wait for my mother to come out and I tell her."he now said with the indication that that was the only condition he had before he left with him.

"Of course, of course," he agreed now

It was at this point, a still very nervous Jela managed to find his voice. He was still in shock that his man, out of all men, stood inside his friend's house. He thought it would be wise to clear his throat before he spoke. He did.

"Mr. Kabaka," he began.

At the sound of his name he turned his attention to where Jela sat.

"She is his mother," he was telling him. He was pleading with him now. "She will want him there. Please, can it wait? At least until we come back? Capheus will want to know right away how she is from the doctor himself without hearing it second hand from me."

For a brief moment there was silence. The once happy man that stood next to Capheus was now looking warningly at his friend. No one has ever questioned him. No one has ever said no. There was a noise coming from the rooms off to the kitchen. All three heads turned their attention there. Jela was grateful for the distraction. He saw that look and he now feared it.

It was Capheus's mother. She left her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Once that was done she lifted her head and saw three pairs of eyes now looking at her. She first walked over to Jela and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Once she finished that she walked over to Capheus.

"Another guest?," she asked him. "Why did you not say so?," She then turned her attention to Silas and extended her hand. "I do not believe we have met, have we? Any friend of my son's is welcome here."

"Silas Kabaka, ma'am," he told her. At that she looked at him with recognition. She nodded back indicating she understood.

"What brings you here, Mr. Kabaka?,"

"I wanted to borrow your son this morning," he was telling her apologetically. "I understand that you are to see a doctor now. I know how awkward this all may seem that I need him now, the moment that his mother needs him too...,"

"I see," she answered. She turned her head again to look at Capheus. "If you must go...," she told him. "Jela and I will be alright. Don't you worry about me. Really. I will be fine." Looking at the expression her son was giving her she walked closer to him and put his face in her hands. "Son, " she told him looking into his eyes. "It is okay. Go.,"

"Thank you, ma'am, thank you," Silas now said turning on his charm

"I'll be back, I promise, mother. I am sorry.,"

And with that Silas opened the door to let himself out with Capheus following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" Capheus now asked

"I want to show you something."

They were now at Silas's car. Silas opened the passenger door and waved his hand for Capheus to get inside. Silas followed and closed the door and then indicated the driver to go. He turned to Capheus.

"You are a brave man, Van Damme," he was telling him. "Brave indeed for taking care of The Superpower gang. You saved me, you saved my princess. I am forever grateful. But, " he went on, "now there are those who want to avenge The Superpower gang."

"I don't think I understand you. Where are we going and what do you need me to do?"

"You will see, you will see." Silas answered

The car was driving off now, away from Capheus's home. Looking outside the window he was Jela and his mother standing outside waving goodbye. He really hated leaving his mother. He felt bad that he left the responsibility to Jela. But as Silas's sudden appearance at his doorstep he knew better than to refuse him. He knew of Jela's misgivings. They talked about it often. But Jela also understood his willingness to do whatever it took to make his mother better. It was just the two of them his whole life. He had no father. She was his only family. She was his whole life.

The sudden silence there in the back seat of the car let him think and reflect of events past. If it wasn't for Sun he would not be there. If it wasn't for this odd connection with seven other people none of this would have been possible. If not for this odd connection he would not have been able to help Nomi. Nomi, a woman from across the other side of the world he would not have met otherwise. He always wanted to help other people aside from his mother. But the way he was able to help Nomi went far beyond his expectation.

The car stopped now and Silas spoke interrupting his reflections.

"We are here." he told him now.

Capheus looked out the window. They were now at the place it all happened. He looked at Silas with a confused expression on his face. He wanted to ask why but before the question came out he already got his answer.

"It was important to me that we come back here," Silas started to say

His driver was now opening the door for them. Capheus got out, followed by Silas. The two now walked slowly to the building. Capheus wasn't even sure what it was. A warehouse? A deserted factory? Silas led the way.

Once inside they scanned the place with their eyes. There was still blood spatter everywhere and the spots where the gang members once lay were big stains of blood. They were gone now. No trace of bodies, no physical evidence of anything happening with the exception of that.

"My men took care of the bodies," Silas explained to him.

Capheus looked up now to where the woman who kept on repeating, "Van Damme, Van Damme," to him. He turned again to the man who brought him there.

"I decided to take over this building," Silas went on "Because it will always remain a reminder to me of what you have done and what my men could not. They did not know where to look, you see," he turned his head to face his rescuer. "But you, you, out of nowhere came to save the day. So now this," he told him waving his arm around, "this I will use as a multi purpose space. I will set up here a bed and other necessary things."

"A bed, Sir?" Capheus asked. Now he was really confused.

"Today my man took your mother and your friend out on a very long drive to see a doctor in town. We are too far away from any hospital or doctor or grocery store. But today will be the last time your mother is to go out that far."

"I do not think I understand."

Silas put his hand on Capheus's shoulder and smiled.

"I arranged for a doctor to be here, you see," Silas was saying. "I will set up things here for you. This will be, very soon, your personal hospital. Your mother will now come here to be seen and examined now. The doctor will now live here and be close. You no longer have to worry so much anymore as to when your next trip will be."

As he went on to the details of what he was going to do a stunned Caspheus only looked at him. He was at a loss for words. He was expecting the worst when Silas told him to come with him. But now, now all he felt was a wave of gratitude from a man who wasn't exactly known for it. What really surprised Capheus the most was his excitement over doing it. He was swelling with pride as he talked of revamping the entire space and of installing nothing but the best modern technology.

Capheus, now seeing this as a surreal experience continued to stare in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two continued to walk throughout the building, out of nowhere appeared a group of men. They stared menacingly at Capheus and Silas.

"What are you doing here? You do not belong here. This place is mine." Silas was telling them.

At the corner of his eye, Capheus saw Kala. She was looking at him in horror. She clearly had no idea what brought her here. So she did the most logical thing,in her mind, and asked him.

"Where am I?" she asked him now "What am I doing here? I was with Sun."

Capheus, who knew how it was going to look if he talked to himself, just looked over to her and shrugged as his answer.

Kala looked back, completely dumbfounded at what just happened. "I really have to get back to Sun."

No sooner did those words leave her mouth Sun appeared, standing next to her. Kala stared at her, her mouth wide open.

"Sorry I had to leave you so quickly," Sun said to her. "I felt bad I didn't say anything to you before I left."

"Where are we? What's happening?" Kala asked her with a sudden sense of panic.

Sun looked at Capheus and smiled. "Somewhere in Nairobi is my guess."

Silas refused to be scared off. He was not worried. He was with Van Damme. "You leave here, now!" he commanded them.

The group laughed as his audacity.

"You really think you can scare us off, old man?" he now asked. He clearly had no clue who Silas was. He went on. "This is our crib. It is you who have to leave our crib."

"Van Damme," Silas now yelled.

Capheus sprang into action. He was now surrounded. With Sun now occupying his body, she threw the first punch. Kala, still there, looked on, fear showing on her face.

Sun threw back a leg and kicked another behind her. Now they were all coming at her. Using one of the men she walked up his body and did a backflip. She was now behind them. In union they turned around and started toward her.

Capheus was now standing beside Kala. "Don't worry," he was telling her now.

"I cannot help it." She answered back.

"Look at her," he told her "she's brilliant!" Capheus looked as Sun now as she was fighting off the men. How he wished he had half the skill she did.

Silas was on the other side of the room, looking admiringly at Van Damme. He heard the stories over and over again but never had truly he witnessed it. Until now. Yes, it was Capheus that saved him that first time, but that first time his vision was skewed if none at all. He remembers feeling the blood and his swollen eyelids. Before he could only rely on the stories and depend them to be true. Now, now he had the opportunity to witness it first hand. The Capheus looked far from the man he was looking at now. This was Van Damme. Of this he had no doubt. Silas always took him as quiet and soft spoken and passive. But now seeing him fight changed his opinion.

"Knife!" Silas yelled out now

Sun crouched down in a squatting position and letting one leg out waved it at their feet throwing them all down. The one with the knife, who was closer to her, moved himself on the floor with his elbows, aiming for her leg; but before he could reach her with his weapon, Sun shifted positions again and grabbed the arm wielding the knife and bent it toward him so far that it sliced his shoulder. He screamed in agony. He was now down for the count. She grabbed the knife and placed it in her hands where it could not be seen. The other four got up enraged now. As they began to lunge for her in unison she quickly pulled out the knife, slitting their necks in one foul swoop. They collapsed to the floor.

The only one living now looked in horror as he witnessed his friends death. In too much pain he did not get up.

"Mr. Kabaka! Mr. Kabaka!" It was the driver who ran in now hearing the commotion. "Are you alright, Sir?"

At the sound of the man's name the last man gasped in fear.

"You are Mr. Kabaka? Silas Kabaka?" he asked, for a moment ignoring his pain. At Silas's nod of authority, he used all his remaining energy and got up. He now ran from the building.

Silas let out a big laugh and began to applaud. "No,no," he told his worried driver. "I am fine. I am perfect." He walked toward Capheus and put his arm around him. "Now I see why you do not like to fight and I can respect that. I now respect you, Van Damme."

Kala, who had her eyes closed the whole time now opened them. She turned to Sun now standing next to her. "Is it over?" she now asked her.

"Yes." Sun answered her

Now they both looked on for a few minutes longer to watch the exchange. Capheus, who was still being hugged, looked around the new carnage. He couldn't help but feel sad that it happened a second time. Next to him he could hear Silas rant about Sun's fighting, not knowing it was Sun and not Capheus. He was sounding like a proud father who tested his son and passed him. Sun and Kala looked at each other and smiled. The two disappeared.

"Thank you, Spirit of Van Damme Korean Lady," he thought to himself

A brief second passed before Sun reappeared in front of him. "You're welcome." she answered him. She left for the second time.

Silas had removed his arm from Capheus's shoulder as he continued with hand gestures how Capheus fought the whole group by himself. The driver looked at him in amazement as he listened with interest.

"Van Damme," Silas was saying to him now as he faced him. "This the first time, ever, I have seen anyone, including my men, fight for ME." Seeing Capheus's look of surprise he went on. "I give orders and my boys carry it out. Rarely will I go out and do jobs myself. Rarely is my life in peril. But for some reason, only the Gods would know, yes? My life is in peril when I am in your company." Silas smiled

"But Sir," corrected Capheus "This isn't the first time. You did before..."

"Yes, yes, I know," he interrupted. "But then my vision was poor and my eyes bloody. It was hard for me to see what was going on around me. But now, now I see!" he smiled

Caspheus and Silas walked back to the car with his driver close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Now seated in the back seat, Silas turned to Capheus.

"I will have a few men to guard the place," he was telling him, "but now, now you know what I will do for my protector," he smiled

Capheus smiled back in response nervously. "I still do not know what to say," he started now. "No one has ever done anything this nice and this big for me,"

"You have earned it, my friend, you have earned it,"

It took a shorter time heading back to Capheus's house and when they did, they were greeted by Jela and his mother.

"Good, you are back," said Jela, ignoring Silas at his side, "and so are we. The visit itself was shorter than the drive it took to get there."

"What did he say?" asked Capheus

"That I am doing better," answered his mother who exited the house to meet him. She extended her hand to Silas. "Thank you for taking care of my boy," she told him

"No, it is nothing," Silas said back to her

"What did you do?" Jela asked. His facial expression said it all as his eyes moved from Capheus to Silas and back again at Capheus.

"You do not understand, Jela," Capheus told him. He looked at his mother. "Mr. Kabaka is to build my mother a clinic. Here. So we do not have to go so far."

"Why would you do that?" Jela asked.

"Because I am grateful to Van Damme, here." Silas responded. He now turned to his mother and explained it further. 'You see," he began, "I owe much to your son. He has done a great deal for me and I want to do something for him as a thank you."

"I do not know what to say," she said to him

"Say nothing but please accept the gift." Silas asked of her. "To me this is just a small thing, a small thing. This is the least I can do."

He now turned his attention to Capheus and then to Jela. "I must leave now", he was saying.  
"and thank you again, Van Damme. I will see you tomorrow at my place so you can care for my princess, yes?"

Capheus nodded in agreement and with that he left.

A stunned Jela looked after him, as well as a stunned mother.

"What was that?" Jela asked "What just happened?" Looking closer at him he added, "And what happened to you? Your face is bloody."

Capheus looked back at his friend guiltily. He was hoping that he wiped it all off and that it wasn't noticeable. Trust Jela to catch it in spite of his best efforts. Now his mother came to him in concern.

"You are not hurt, are you?" she asked him

"No, mother, I am not hurt," he answered her

"What is going on, Capheus? What is really? What are you doing with THAT man? Are you crazy?" It was Jela that was ranting now, frustrated and hurt that his friend did not share all with him. Well, he was going to let him have it now and in spades, with or without his mother seeing him do it.

"Jela, Jela," Capheus began, "breathe," Seeing his friend at the brink of exploding he looked over at his mother apologetically.

"Do you know who he is, mother?' he asked her now

"Yes, yes I do," she answered. "I do not think I understand why. He did seem very nice though, and very caring." She looked at Capheus questioningly

"Yes, he is a bad man, or could be a very bad man, but he has been good to me. Mother," he said now turning to her, "he really is going to set up a clinic just for you. He said it himself and he meant it. "

Jela began to make a move to say something but Capheus, who saw it in the corner of his eye stopped him.

"Tomorrow you come with me," he told him. "We both with go to Mr. Kabaka's."

"Why? Why do you want me to come?"

"Tomorrow, Jela," he repeated

"I still do not understand, son," his mother told him, "but so long as he is good to you I cannot and will not object." Capheus walked over to where his mother stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked again at the skeptical, untrusting Jela.

"Tomorrow," he told him for the third time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day came rather quickly. Capheus, once again, was sitting at the small dining table with his mother having breakfast. It was unusually quiet this morning. His mother was normally happy and fairly talkative, but this morning she was not. This morning she paid careful attention to the hot oatmeal she was eating and rarely looked up. Her typical 'good morning' greeting to her son she did not say. Capheus was concerned about its absence but said nothing. She was doing well and and he had every intention of taking advantage of her good health. All the same, his worry did not leave him, inasmuch as he wanted it to. She was still staring intently at her breakfast and did not look up at him.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked. When he did not answer her right away she went on.

"What is your business with Mr. Kabaka? There are many stories of him going around. Many bad, bad stories. Is my son doing bad things now too?"

Capheus had his cup of coffee to his lips and taking a drink of it. Hearing these words from his mother's lips made it put it down.

"I don't understand, mother," he responded, 'Yesterday..."

"Yesterday," she finished for him, "yesterday went so fast. My head was spinning. Now that I have been able to sleep, I have rethought things."

"What do you mean?"

"Silas Kabaka. He is a scary man."

"Yes, but to me, to us, he has been very good."

"I am scared for you. I do not want you to turn into a bad man." She looked up at him now, looking straight into his eyes. Her worry and concern was written all over her face.

"Mother," Capheus was telling her now, "today I meet Jela. I am going to prove to him Mr. Kabaka is not a bad man, at least not to me. To us. Must I prove that to you too? Mother," he repeated again, "he has been very good to me. Very good. Can you not see that? Did he not prove that to you? He is building a clinic for you, Mother."

"I am still very scared for you. What if he wants a favor of you, a favor that..."

"He wouldn't, " he interrupted

"A favor you could not grant?"

"You will see, you will see," Capheus responded. "Jela should be here shortly. We both are going to Mr. Kabaka's."

"Why?"

"He has the same mistrust you do,"

"And what is it will you do to get him to change his mind?"

"It will take a lot of doing," said a voice coming from the door. It was Jela who just arrived. He walked into the house now and closed the door behind him. He moved to where Capheus's mother sat and planted a kiss on her cheek. He then turned to Capheus.

"It's crazy out there this morning," he was telling him.

"What do you mean?"

"Crowds," Jela answered him. "There is another government protest out there. It is not pretty. Our president is in no hurry to make a move. So the people are trying to force his hand."

"No," answered Capheus, "that would be all of Kenya."

"Either way, it will take some work getting out of here."

"No, Silas Kabaka owns this town. His people will get us around safely."

"You really do trust him, don't you?" Jela asked him

"Yes," Capheus answered him. "Yes, I do. And today you will see why you can to."

"If it is as bad as Jela says you can get hurt walking out that door," chimed in his mother. "I worry for you. What is something happens?"

"You exaggerate,"

Jela moved from the kitchen table to the window. He peeked through it moving the curtain. "Come," he told his friend

Capheus moved to where Jela was now and lifted a corner of the curtain on his side.

"What happened? Why are they out there at all?"

"The usual," Jela answered, "money, the over pricing of everything, and the overall state of everything else."

"Silas Kabaka may now control all of Kenya but he controls all of Nairobi, or most of it anyway. If we stay on his good side, we have nothing to worry about."

"You are on his good side. I am not. Me, he tolerates because he likes you. He did not like the way I objected to you leaving with him and not with us. Do not think that I did not see that." Jela stepped away from the window and looked at Capheus.

It was at that moment there was a knock on the door. On the other side were two men, both in suits. They stood tall and commanding. One looked at Capheus with authority.

" sent us to escort you to his home." he was telling him. "Crowds are gathering fast and they are not friendly."

"I heard it was bad,"

"It will only get worse. So come, no harm will come to you under his protection."

Jela's look of fear was met with Capheus's look of confidence. His mother, who watched this exchange in silence now spoke.

"If there are protests out there, and mobs and mobs of people, how do you expect to keep safe and away from harm?"

The two men now turned to her. They were still standing by door which was still open. Both looked very irritated and wanted to leave right away but no one was moving; they were just talking.

"There are two cars, ma'am," one was now telling her, "both of which have weapons, that will be used if needed." As the look of sheer horror on her face he went on, "They are only there for protection and will be called upon only if there is a real danger."

"If you still want to be a zebra," Jela interrupted, "now is the time."

"We must go," the other suit was saying, "Now. Before the crowds become impossible to get past."

One look at her son his mother knew she could not win her argument. Looking directly at the two suits she said, "You take good care of them."

Both Jela and Capheus walked over to her then, gave her a kiss on her cheek, and then left with the two men.


	6. Chapter 6

The whole ride to Silas Kabaka's house was slow. As the crowds of people grew larger so did the noise. Jela and Capheus went in two different cars, each with a man sitting across from them in the passenger seat, armed and ready with a gun in hand. The car Capheus was in was the lead car. The silence inside of it was deafening, as was the happenings outside of it. His guard now turned to him.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer he placed one on his lap. "Use it only if you need to." he instructed.

"I have never held a gun," Capheus told him. He looked down at the object in shock. He never needed a gun. His mother never allowed them.

"Well," his guard told him, "you have now. In order to shoot it you place your eye on the spotter, here," as he pointed at his gun, "you aim, then pull the trigger."

"I don't want to pull no trigger,"

"You will if you have to. Look out your window." When Capheus did as he was told the suit continued. "See those people? There are a lot of people out there and they are mad. This is Nairobi. Have you ever heard of a 'peaceful protest' around here?" When Capheus shook his head no he spoke again. "I doubt we will have trouble though. Our cars are marked with Silas Kabaka's seal. We should have no problems getting to the house."

"Mr. Kabaka has a seal?" Capheus asked surprised

"No," the other one answered, "not so much a seal, but people know his cars and when they are on the road, like these two are, they know to stay away and leave them alone."

"He is a very powerful man."

"And he has no problem demonstrating his power when he needs to."

The rest of the drive was continued in silence, with the gun, untouched, remained on Capheus's lap. He turned his head once more to the window and watched as they continued to drive passed the crowds.

Both cars now pulled up to the drive and as Cepheus and Jela left their respective cars, they were met by a smiling Silas Kabaka standing outside his door.

"Welcome, welcome," he told them loudly as they walked up the steps to meet him. "Van Damme," he was saying now turning to him.

Now in front of the house where Silas stood, he held out his hand and gave him a firm handshake. He then turned to Jela.

"You get to meet my Princess, the Light of My Life," he told him

As the two drivers stepped out of the car, they each stood beside it, awaiting his instruction. With a wave of his hand and a nod, the two got back in the car and drove off. Silas turned again to Jela.

"You help Van Damme today with my Amondi, yes?" Silas repeated the question after his men drove off.

"If that is alright." he answered

"Of course, of course. He also gives her lessons. And helps with her homework sometimes when she needs it. You give lessons too?"

"I know better than to compete with Capheus. He is too smart for me."

Silas smiled. "Then you help him help her. Come."

As he led them inside he closed the door behind him. Capheus, already familiar with his house quietly followed behind ; Jela, walking at slower pace, was completely awed by his surroundings. Never, has he seen anything so grand and ostentatious. He was skeptical of his friend's relationship with this man, but seeing this, he thought, maybe, he wasn't all that bad after all. The ceiling was as high as the sky and path they were all taking seemed endless. Capheus, who turned to him for a moment and saw this, smiled. He walked back to where he was and starting walking at his pace. He put his arm around Jela.

"Yes, I know," he told him now, "it is massive."

"Never have I seen anything so big," Jela said back to him in awe.

Silas, who heard this laughed. He stopped and looked back at him smiling.

"I do this all for my little girl. She is The Light Of My Life." He turned again and continue to walk as the other two followed behind.

The three walked a bit further and the stopped when Silas did. They had just walked all the way to the back of the house and in front of Silas stood a clear, sliding door.

"She loves being outside," Silas was now telling them.

He opened the door now and stepped out into his backyard. Cepheus and Jela followed behind.

"Daddy!" squealed Amondi

It was the happy squeal and its high pitch that made Jela and Capheus turn their heads.

Silas, laughing, bend down to receive the warm greeting. After giving her a hug he stood up again and turned his attention to Jela and Capheus as he spoke to his daughter.

"Van Damme, you know," he was telling her. Her attention, now commanded by her father now turned her face up to him. She gave him a wide grin and moved closer to hug him.

"Van Damme," she was telling him now excitedly, "I missed you so much. We play soon?"

"Only after I do what your father tells me first, little one," he answered

"Who are you?' she asked innocently turning to Jela puzzled.

"This is Van Damme's friend, Jela." Silas answered. "You are too much for one man, he asked if he could get help." he went on jokingly

Jela now bent down and extended his hand out to her.

"It is very nice to meet you," he told her. "But my friend never told me how very pretty you are."

At that, she giggled and ignored his hand. She moved closer to him to give him a hug instead.

"I will like you, I think." she told him back. "I know I will like you."

Jela stood up again and looked at Silas.

"So what are we to do?"

"Here," Silas responded.

He handed Capheus a piece of paper

"All is here," he told him

He turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Now," he told her paternally, "I will leave you now to Van Damme and Jela. You be a good girl and try not to get into too much trouble. Van Damme will tell me if you have been bad."

She stood up straight now and faced him as fully as she could.

"I am never bad, daddy." she told him proudly

Silas looked down at her and smiled. After he finished patting her on the head, he turned and left Capheus and Jela alone with her.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we going to do today?" She asked looking up at Capheus

"I don't know yet. Let me see."

Capheus then unfolded the paper given to him.

"What does it say?" Now asked Jela.

"It is a list. That is all. See?" He then handed it to Jela.

"And," he went on, bending down to Amondi, "he tells me I am to do whatever you tell me. We can do whatever you want. And then I take you for more treatments."

A smile, that once shone over her face now showed a frown.

"I do not like those," she answered back

"But they will make you better, Little One,"

"They are not fun," she complained

"What treatments?" now asked Jela, who gave Capheus back the piece of paper.

He now leaned over, making sure Amondi does not overhear.

"She is sick. Cancer." He then stepped back putting a finger to his lips.

Jela now looked down at the paper Capheus handed him. After unfolding it he read the list. On it was a trip for treatments. He looked up at his friend now with a new wave of understanding. Looking at the girl now he smiled as she, in turn, looked up at him. No man, he realized now, could be all that bad if he was as devoted a father like Silas was to her. He thought of his life of crime and the violence it brought, and although he could not justify it, he now understood where all his hard work was directed. That wasn't to say though, that he wasn't a man to be feared, because he was. But seeing the vulnerable side of this man humanized him. Now Jela finally understood.

Amondi was a beautiful little girl. She was young and blissfully unaware of her father's affairs. From the little he had seen of the interaction of Silas Kabaka with his daughter, he knew she was fiercely shielded from that world. That Jela respected. He looked at her thoughtfully now. She was looking up at Capheus and asking if she could go for a swim. She was swimming already when her father came to see her. Capheus, laughing, told her yes and she ran away from him to the pool. Capheus now was looking at him.

"This is Silas Kabaka," he now told him

"This is all so very different than what I imagined," Jela responded

"This is why I wanted you to come. To see. To understand.

Jela nodded in response and the two followed Amondi to the pool to watch.


	8. Chapter 8

Silas Kabaka opened the door to his office, with Capheus's mother close behind. Turning to her now he motioned with his hand to enter. Closing the door behind him he motioned again to her to take a seat. After she had done so he then walked around her, taking the chair behind the desk.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me." she began

Silas Kabaka smiled. "What can I do for you?" he asked her

"Capheus does not know I am here?" she asked.

"No, no, he does not. He and his friend are with my daughter and they are at the other side of the house."

"My son told me what you were going to do for me. I wanted to thank you personally."

"Of course, of course," he answered with another smile. "Van Damme has been very loyal to me and proved to be the man I needed to have in my life."

Shiro smiled back, appreciative of him recognizing the value of her son. She was grateful to him, that she was not the only one who saw it. She remained silent for a few more minutes. Silas spoke again.

"Wishing not to disrespect the mother of Van Damme," Silas began, "but why are you really here? You seem like the quiet sort who tends to stay home."

Shiro took a deep breath and sat up, away from the back rest, and placed her hand on top of the end of the desk. Her mind raced. She was there because she wanted to protect her son. She was there because she wanted to know the real reason why he was doing these kind things for them. Silas Kabaka was no businessman. Not a legitimate one anyway. He was no philanthropist. Silas Kabaka was a hardened criminal; a warlord who trafficked illegal goods and got paid well for it. Silas Kabaka was a powerful man, a feared man. He had no problems killing when he had to and intimidate when he needed to. What was he doing with a humble and kind man like her son? She trusted her son but could not help wondering if he had done something for this man he shouldn't have. She told him once that she was ok with it but now she had second thoughts. She was here now with this man because she wanted to put her worried mind at ease. She needed to be told by this man that her son would be safe in his company.

"Mr. Kabaka," she began slowly, making sure she was clear in her speech and understood, "First I want to thank you, really thank you for what you are doing for me." Shiro was repeating herself and she knew it but she went on. " But I cannot understand why you are doing it in the first place. Capheus, my Capheus is a good boy. It is only he and I. We have only each other while you have many." She stopped for a moment to look for a reaction. If he only knew how hard this was for her. "I know no favors are free," she went on now. "What is it exactly you want from my son? He would not do anything bad."

Silas nodded, understanding her meaning.

"You have nothing to fear," he told her. When Shiro started to talk again he held up his hand and went on. "What I do will not effect him." After seeing the look she gave him he went on. "I would never involve him in my 'business'. He is here only to care for my daughter and that is all."

Thinking back for a moment, when he made Capheus watch his men cut the arm of his rival with a machete, Silas realized now, sitting with his mother, that was a bad idea and one he did not want to repeat.. Capheus's heart was pure and for the sake of his daughter he wanted to preserve that.

"No," he told her with absolute certainty. "He is good for my girl. He is the caregiver of my girl and nothing more. I give you my word."

The light in her eye that disappeared in the room returned. Shiro gave Silas a huge smile.

"I believe you," she said simply. "I do. Now you must prove also to Jela that to be true."

"Jela has nothing to fear of me," he answered. "He is very close to Van Damme, is that not so? He will know I am not all bad."

Silas gave a light laugh that was answered by Shiro's grin of relief and thankfulness.

"Yes, I know," he went on as he saw she beginning to speak again, "I will not tell Van Damme you were here. I will not taint a pure heart with worry over his mother."

Shiro got up from her chair and walked toward the closed door. Before she got to it she turned around and walked to where Silas now stood. She put her arms around him to give him a hug and then turned her head to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear

Shiro then walked back toward the door and opened it. She was then escorted by Silas's man out.

Silas waved after her. He was, at first, reluctant to have an audience with her, but because of all that Van Damme had done for him he agreed. He found, to his pleasant surprise he appreciated her visit and only made him respect Van Damme more. He was so used to being feared that having someone ask to see him for a change was refreshing. Yes, he had every intention to keep his word to Van Damme's mother and promised himself that he will convince Jela that he has nothing to fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Jela and Capheus continued to relax on the beach chairs as Amondi continued to play in the pool. The few minutes of silence was broken as Jela turned his head to look at his friend.

"I am so confused," he was now saying. "The mere sound of Silas Kabaka's name brings fear to anyone that hears it. But being here and seeing this, meeting her," Jela motioned to Amondi, "it is like seeing the kind of father my own father wanted to be to me."

"Yes," agreed Capheus, "he has become a man of contradictions but good ones. He loves his daughter and it shows. And does all he could to shield her from what he does."

"Amondi worships her father does she not?" Jela continued. He let out a brief laugh. "And she clearly has no idea how she wraps him around her finger." He paused. "Has she ever asked you what her father does? I don't see her not being curious about it."

"Amondi sees men with suits all the around him and suits all around the house. This is all she knows and knows to be normal. She is young yet. She has never questioned me about them. No."

"Look at me, look at me," squealed a voice in the distance. It was Amondi, giggling and splashing her arms into the water. Jela and Capheus smiled back and waved in response.

"I learned a long time ago," Capheus was now saying, "no man can be all that bad if he is the model father. Mr. Kabaka is a different man around her. You saw him with her. Did you not see? He was gentle and kind. Loving."

"Yes," Jela answered him "I did. Which is why I don't think I understand." He paused for a moment. "I don't understand how a doting father can be a doting father and then turn around and become completely opposite to the rest of the world. Your mother is scared for you, Capheus. She really is. She asked me once to try to protect you if I could. Like I could ever protect you against the most powerful man of all Kenya."

Capheus smiled "She will be a hard one, my mother."

"It will be hard for her to believe you without seeing this first." Jela agreed. "But you must at least try. Now that Mr. Kabaka has let me into his other world with you I can help you. It will not be easy though."

"It would be nice if he called me by my real name," Capheus told him now.

Jela laughed. "Good luck with that. Everyone calls you 'Van Damme' now. Until you lose a fight, which you never will, 'Van Damme it will be. I wish I knew how you did it, you know. I have known you ever since we were little boys and never have I known you to take lessons let alone practice."

Capheus looked at his friend. "If I told you you would never believe me."

"Try me." Jela challenged him. "We never had secrets between us. We are brothers, you and I. Nothing is sacred between us. If you cannot share with me, who else is there to share with?"

"My mother." Capheus answered

"Does she know? This big secret?" Jela looked at his friend directly in the eye. "I knew there was something. But I couldn't tell what. And I never brought it up because I thought it was in my head. That I really was not sensing anything, but those times you seemed so far away, those times we would talk and you would not answer but sit there, completely still. Are you sick too? Oh my God, Capheus, did you tell your mother? Are you going to die?"

Capheus stared back, amused at his friend's overzealous imagination. He had planned on telling him about the cluster and being a sensate but never really found the right time. He hadn't even told his mother, whom he was sure would only tell him to treat it like a gift and embrace it for what it was. What he should do it tell them together. Now though, he had to tell Jela something. He laughed.

"No, Jela, I am not sick. I am not going to die."

"Then what is it?"

"I will tell you and mother together. I promise. But right now," Capheus turned his attention to the pool, "Princess," he said loudly, "time to get out and get dressed. It is time to take you to your treatments."

Slowly Amondi got out of the pool and took the towel that was handed to her. She let herself be led back into the house with Jela and Capheus behind. Jela walked beside his friend, his eyes watching him curiously.


	10. Chapter 10

Jela and Capheus continued to relax on the beach chairs as Amondi continued to play in the pool. The few minutes of silence was broken as Jela turned his head to look at his friend.

"I am so confused," he was now saying. "The mere sound of Silas Kabaka's name brings fear to anyone that hears it. But being here and seeing this, meeting her," Jela motioned to Amondi, "it is like seeing the kind of father my own father wanted to be to me."

"Yes," agreed Capheus, "he has become a man of contradictions but good ones. He loves his daughter and it shows. And does all he could to shield her from what he does."

"Amondi worships her father does she not?" Jela continued. He let out a brief laugh. "And she clearly has no idea how she wraps him around her finger." He paused. "Has she ever asked you what her father does? I don't see her not being curious about it."

"Amondi sees men with suits all the around him and suits all around the house. This is all she knows and knows to be normal. She is young yet. She has never questioned me about them. No."

"Look at me, look at me," squealed a voice in the distance. It was Amondi, giggling and splashing her arms into the water. Jela and Capheus smiled back and waved in response.

"I learned a long time ago," Capheus was now saying, "no man can be all that bad if he is the model father. Mr. Kabaka is a different man around her. You saw him with her. Did you not see? He was gentle and kind. Loving."

"Yes," Jela answered him "I did. Which is why I don't think I understand." He paused for a moment. "I don't understand how a doting father can be a doting father and then turn around and become completely opposite to the rest of the world. Your mother is scared for you, Capheus. She really is. She asked me once to try to protect you if I could. Like I could ever protect you against the most powerful man of all Kenya."

Capheus smiled "She will be a hard one, my mother."

"It will be hard for her to believe you without seeing this first." Jela agreed. "But you must at least try. Now that Mr. Kabaka has let me into his other world with you I can help you. It will not be easy though."

"It would be nice if he called me by my real name," Capheus told him now.

Jela laughed. "Good luck with that. Everyone calls you 'Van Damme' now. Until you lose a fight, which you never will, 'Van Damme it will be. I wish I knew how you did it, you know. I have known you ever since we were little boys and never have I known you to take lessons let alone practice."

Capheus looked at his friend. "If I told you you would never believe me."

"Try me." Jela challenged him. "We never had secrets between us. We are brothers, you and I. Nothing is sacred between us. If you cannot share with me, who else is there to share with?"

"My mother." Capheus answered

"Does she know? This big secret?" Jela looked at his friend directly in the eye. "I knew there was something. But I couldn't tell what. And I never brought it up because I thought it was in my head. That I really was not sensing anything, but those times you seemed so far away, those times we would talk and you would not answer but sit there, completely still. Are you sick too? Oh my God, Capheus, did you tell your mother? Are you going to die?"

Capheus stared back, amused at his friend's overzealous imagination. He had planned on telling him about the cluster and being a sensate but never really found the right time. He hadn't even told his mother, whom he was sure would only tell him to treat it like a gift and embrace it for what it was. What he should do it tell them together. Now though, he had to tell Jela something. He laughed.

"No, Jela, I am not sick. I am not going to die."

"Then what is it?"

"I will tell you and mother together. I promise. But right now," Capheus turned his attention to the pool, "Princess," he said loudly, "time to get out and get dressed. It is time to take you to your treatments."

Slowly Amondi got out of the pool and took the towel that was handed to her. She let herself be led back into the house with Jela and Capheus behind. Jela walked beside his friend, his eyes watching him curiously.

Capheus and Jela led Amondi into the car that was directed to take her to the doctors office. Jela sat in front while Capheus took his seat in the back next to her. After putting on her seatbelt she sat head down staring intently at her hands which she placed clasped together in front of her; her once vibrant, playful self, replaced by a wave of sadness.

"I don't want to go," she whined quietly, "why do I have to go?"

"Don't you want to get better?'" Capheus asked her back, "you know, you can get better, quicker if you do what the doctor tells you, and," he leaned over to her ear, "I bet you will be much happier once you are healthier."

Amondi looked up at him and huffed. "It isn't fun."

"What's this," a voice now said. Jela, who did not turn around went on, "I'll not have secrets back there, you know. If there is anything going on I should be in on it."

Amondi giggled while Capheus laughed. Trust Jela to lighten a sullen mood.

"It is nothing, Jela," Caspheus was telling him, "it is only someone does not want to get her treatments today," he paused looking at the one he was speaking of, " or any day for that matter."

"Is that all?" Jela answered back, "If you ask me, it is you who is the lucky one. You, little lady, not me."

With wide eyes Amondi looked straight at the chair in front of her where Jela was sitting. "Why," she asked him

"Because you have people taking care of you, that's why. You have grown ups willing to do the work for you, do all the things that need to be done for you to get better. I wish I had people around the clock for me. People who would cook for me, people making sure I was eating right, exercising and the like. I wouldn't have to work as hard, or, even better, not at all."

"You're silly." Amondi responded. She have a huge sigh.

"We should be there shortly," Capheus chimed in, "it will not take long. Jela and I will be with you the whole time. I promise."

"No, no," she agreed quickly, "please do not leave me."

"We will stay with you," Jela assured her

The car stopped shortly after. The driver then got out and opened the passenger door to let Amondi out. Capheus followed behind her as Jela let himself out from the front. The three then walked toward the building in front of them, Jela and Capheus each taking Amondi's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. As the driver stayed behind, they proceeded onward.

Amondi, Capheus and Jela were greeted at the front desk by a nurse. She gave them each a smile and then enquired the reason for their visit.

"This little girl," Capheus answered, "it scheduled for treatments."

"May I have a name, Sr," the nurse politely asked

"Amondi, M'am," a young voice said loudly

Looking at her computer screen the nurse nodded knowingly.

"Well, Miss Amondi," the nurse spoke back to her, "if you just wait a moment someone will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Capheus now told her.

Another nurse arrived shortly at the desk to escort Amondi. She reached out to her to take one of her hands, but defiantly Amondi squeezed Jela's and Capheus's tighter, refusing to let them go. In the end the nurse relented and the three followed her to where Amondi was expected.

After a couple of hours of being poked and prodded, with rest in between, a tired Amondi was carried back to the car and the waiting driver, exhausted from the day's events and just glad it was over.

"You see," said a smiling Capheus with his arm around her, "that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Now we can tell your father how good a girl you were,"Jela was not telling her,"and, " he added, "I will treat you to ice cream if you want. I am that proud of you."

At the sound of ice cream Amondi stood up straighter in her seat and stared first at Capheus and then Jela with wide eyes and a smile slowly being shaped from her lips.

"Ice cream it is," echoed the driver

After their excursion they all headed home, Amondi happy again. They were greeted by Silas Kabaka waiting at the open door. Amondi ran to him.

"Daddy, Daddy," she wailed with delight. She ran to him. He laughed as he bent down to wait for her and then scooped her in his arms.

"My, my," Silas told her after giving her a kiss, "never have I seen you come home happy after treatments."

"I was a good girl, daddy. Truly I was. Jela and Van Damme said so."

"And so she was," agreed Jela as he walked up to where Silas was. Capheus stood beside him.

"If I can get this kind of result all the time I will have you both take her from now on," Silas now told them.

"Yes, please." Amondi told him

Both Jela and Capheus smiled.

"If that will be all for today, Sir," Capheus added, "I would like to head back to my mother if I may."

"Yes, go," Silas responded, "go. You have done well today. I cannot begin to thank you enough. And I will expect you, both of you," he paused eyeing Jela, "back tomorow. Jela, you have earned your place here. I can see now why Van Damme regards you so highly."

And with that, Jela and Capheus left; Capheus, leaving like is was just another day, and Jela, still trying very hard to process what he was now witness to.


	11. Chapter 11

For a little while the drive home was silent. Jela, sitting next to Capheus was still, his eyes staring intently in front of him as his friend drove. He couldn't help but think of their conversation at the pool as they watched over Silas Kabaka's daughter. He could not image secrets between them. Capheus was his best friend, his hero. It was not enough that he had to wait to be told what he was hiding. Capheus and he were always together. Not once did he act strangely. If their lives were in danger, or his best friend was sick, Capheus would have told him.. Capheus would would have told them. But what if it wasn't that at all? That he wasn't sick at all and it was something else altogether different? He has to know what was going on with his best friend now. Jela turned to his friend and started to talk.

Now the drive back home was very trying for Capheus as Jela grilled him relentlessly about his 'big secret'.

"Is it bad," Jela now asked. "Oh my God, Capheus, you must tell me! I need to know if I must worry or if I must jump for joy as the knowing of it."

"I already told you," Capheus answered him with a laugh. He knew it was hard to be exasperated too long with Jela. When emotion overcomes him, like now, he becomes animated and talks with his hands, just like he was at this moment. "If Mother is home I will sit both her and you down and tell you the whole. I promise."

"Well I hope she is home then," Jela answered him, "I will bust."

As Jela kept on talking, Capheus kept on trying to calm him down. It did amuse him that his friend was so interested but is scared him too to know the harsh reality of the danger of it all. He wondered once if this all had to do with faith and that if he and the others were 'chosen ones' of sorts, but then again, if they were, there would not have been a danger to their existence, so he quickly dismissed it. After a good fifteen minutes, the car stopped, Capheus put it in park, and then turned if off. Before his hand touched the handle of the car door to let himself out, Jela had already jolted out, screaming at the top of his lungs for his mother as he ran the few steps it took to reach the front door of the house.

At the commotion the door opened, a bemused expression on Shiro's face.

"Jela," she now asked him as he bend over in front of her to catch his breath, "is anything wrong?"

Standing up slowly he turned around, his hand outstretched and his finger pointing. "No," he answered her, "ask him."

"Capheus?" She now asked her son, now completely confused.

As Capheus got out of the car he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Are you busy, Mother," he now asked her

"Not really. Why?"

"Because I need to talk to the both of you. It is important," Capheus answered back

"Let us all come inside. Jela?"

With Shiro taking the lead, all three walked inside; Capheus behind Jela. After Jela closed the door behind him two sat together as Capheus remained standing. He then started to pace.

"Is there anything wrong, Capheus," his mother now asked, unsure if she was to be concerned

"No," he said back to her, "not yet anyway."

"If you are going to tell them about us," now said a voice from behind, "do it slowly. So that they understand."

A nervous Capheus turned around to see the calming face of Kala. Nice, welcoming, gentle Kala. It were these qualities that drew her to him. And he really appreciated her being there to support him. Now he was getting nervous, not quite sure what to say and how to say it. With a relieved sigh he smiled.

"Capheus!" It was Jela now. "What are you doing?"

"Go!" Kala prompted. She gave him a light push on the back.


End file.
